Talk:Something's Got to Give/@comment-11613594-20141222151846
I present to you my TOP 20 Favorite songs of 2014!! I did it last year, and I really wanted to do it this year. If you don't want to get into my top songs of the year, I suggest you skip this entire post, but I hope you all read it and tell me what you think :D * Okay so starting at number 20 is Lover by Kesha. I think this song is absolutely amazing. I love the eeriness (if that's how you spell it) of the song, and it's a totally different sound for her. I adore it. * Number 19 is Blank Space by Taylor Swift. Another one that has a 'different' sound than her other songs. I love the message (which literally tells the media to get their foots out of their asses, ehe) and it's catchy af. * Number 18: Can't Remember To Forget You by Shakira and Rihanna I rarely listen to this song at this point, unlike the others, but I just remember it being stuck in my head for a solid month and that is why it is worthy on my list. * Number 17: Black Widow by Iggy and Rita Iggy is like my least favorite celebrity on the planet, yet she still manages to make this list twice. Fuck. * Number 16: Start A Fire by Dilara Kazimova Literally the only person who will know this song is Wendy, but this is my top Eurovision song, and I love it to death. * Coming in at Number 15 is 2 On by Tinashe and Schoolboy Q. This is the only song of its kind that you will find on this list. I am obsessed with the beat and Tinashe is really talented, in my opinion. * Cool Kids by Echosmith lands at Number 14. This song. Oh my god. Too good. In my honest opinion, I feel like it should be even higher on this list, but alas, not this year * Number 13 is Say Something by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera. This song makes me emotional at times, but the thing it does most is make me think. Think about something, anything. Sometimes even nothing. It isn't really describable. * Number 12: Break Free by Ariana Grande and Zedd. This song just makes me want to dance xD A friend of mine just keeps singing this in the hallways, and it pretty much grew on to me. It's a really good song. * Number 11 is for newcomer Ryn Weaver and her song Promises. Nobody knows this song or really knows who she is. But I think her four song EP might be one of my favorite albums of the year. Every song on that EP makes me feel different, and I strongly advise you to listen to this song, and the other song that is further along this list. Time for my Top 10! Congrats on making it this far xD Prepare for a whole bunch of different stuff xD * At number 10 we have Good Luck by BST/Beast/Whatever. I believe it was CJ who showed me this song, and holy crap. It was the first K-Pop song I had ever heard, and I think it is just great aha. Thank you CJ for this. Still stuck in my head 7 months later. * At number 9 we have Bed Of Lies by Nicki Minaj and Skylar Grey. Ugh, best Nicki song, ever. Pure perfection I cannot. A song that means something, wow. Nicki was that so hard? (I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I know she makes some good songs every once in a while ;)). So far I am liking her new album, but I haven't heard it all yet. * Number 8 is Centuries by Fall Out Boy. Now THAT is more like it. I cannot wait for their next album, and I have been anticipating it. I am so excited, and this song just gets me every time. So good. * Number 7: OctaHate by Ryn Weaver. Refer to number 11 above for the same story. This song is my fave off of the EP, and it is so special to me. When I first saw the music video, I was the 11th person to view it. I hope she becomes something big, because she has it in her, I know she does. * Number 6 is for Let Go For Tonight by Foxes. This is just another one of those not so well known songs that I just love. I mean, Foxes has been on numerous songs in the past, but this is just really good. I loved her album and I can't wait to hear more. *In at number 5 is Ain't It Fun by Paramore. I adore this song. It's just so good, and I love the lyrics, the beat, the everything. And I LOVE Paramore. Paramore is so special to me, partly because they're from my hometown in Tennessee, but also because they are just so cool. *Number 4 is Coming Home, Part II by Skylar Grey. Skylay is so underrated, my god. She writes a load of songs for other people, and I just wish she was more popular. I love her. *Number 3 is for Habits by Tove Lo. Her album was so amazing and this song is just the peak. I love that she is becoming more popular around the world, and I can't wait to see what else comes out of her. * Number 2 is Fancy by Iggy and Charli. Again, I feel the need to stress that Iggy is a scumbag, yet her music is just really good. I wish I could say more about my number two on the list, but alas :/ And before we get to number one, here are a few honourable mentions for those who want it. * Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J. * The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena * American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy And nowww, the number one! *My number one favorite song of the year is Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj. Holy crap. This song, is just amazing. The video is perfection. The beat is fantastic. The melody gets stuck in your head. The whole song just cheers me right up, and that is exactly what I needed when this song was first released. It made me happy. So there you have it, my top 20 list of 2014! This is probably extremely long, but eh, who cares. I felt like writing it on a monday afternoon, and I hope you tell me what you think :D